That Smile at Mid(night) Storm
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Yachi selalu memimpikan senyum itu, memeluknya tiap malam selagi bisa begadang saat lembur. #BeforeOurSpring 2018


Yachi tidak pernah menyangkal masa SMA adalah masa terbaiknya. Termasuk kehadiran seorang Hinata Shouyo yang eksistensinya langsung menjadi matahari baginya. Hari-hari tidak terlalu rumit lagi. Yachi merasa menemukan cahaya.

Berkutat di dalam kelas anak-anak pilihan seantero sekolah kadang membuat Yachi merasa gugup. Imajinasinya aktif terlalu jauh melompat menuju konklusi terburuk. Masa depan remang-remang itu neraka. Saat satu-persatu orang mulai meninggalkan kehidupan Yachi. Gadis itu menganggap dirinya tidak berguna.

"Kau pasti akan jadi fotografer hebat," kata Hinata setelah kertas konsultasi karir dibagikan. "Atau apapun dalam bidang menggambar. Imajinasimu selalu menakjubkan."

Seulas senyum Hinata mengiringi Yachi sepanjang hari itu. Menyingkirkan awan hitam menggelayut dari benaknya.

Komuter penuh sesak. Yachi merapatkan syal. Beruntung ia mendapatkan tempat duduk diapit bapak-bapak pekerja kantoran dan seorang ibu rumah tangga. Jam-jam sibuk masih akan berlanjut. Sambil menunggu lima stasiun lagi sebelum turun, Yachi membuka ponsel. Susah-payah menyematkan pelantang telinga.

Siaran langsung babak terakhir pertandingan voli musim ini. Stadion Universitas Aoba mulai disorot cahaya. Sorak-sorai pendukung masing-masing tim terdengar sebagai _backsound_. Ketika presenter mulai memanggil nama-nama pemain sesuai nomor urutnya, Yachi ikut sumringah. Perjalanannya seketika terasa sekejap.

* * *

"Ya ampun Yachi. Kenapa senyum senyum sendiri?" Selidik salah seorang rekan kerjanya.

"Mereka menaaang!" seru Yachi tidak mengindahkannya. Kursinya berputar setengah lingkaran menyebabkan kakinya terantuk meja.

"Aw aw …" Ia mendongak kesakitan mendapati sepasang mata menatapnya menyelidik. Sontak Yachi bangkit lalu menunduk gugup. "A … gomenne, _Senpai_."

"Mana yang kemarin?" Seseorang yang dipanggil _senpai_ itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan juniornya. Yachi dengan gugup merogoh tas dan menyerahkan _flashdisk_ -nya.

"Aku pikir aku telah menyesuaikan dengan tema dan berusaha membuatnya terlihat nyata. Seseorang telah menginspirasiku semalam. Mohon maaf kalau masih kurang tepat. Tolong beritahu aku jika ada yang harus diperbaiki."

Semalam tidak ada siaran pertandingan. Namun, Yachi terus begadang. Mengulang beberapa adegan saat pena di tangannya menggantung dan ada debu tebal menyelimuti kepala.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Matanya melirik sekilas ke ponsel di sudut meja, sekejap perhatiannya tercurah ke sana. Melihat senyum laki-laki itu bagai oase di tengah keringnya ide. Mata Yachi memejam. Mengingat-ingat bagaimana senyuman itu bertahan sampai puncak laga dan semakin lebar di penghujungnya.

Yachi membuka mata. Ia tahu ia hanya bisa memandang pantulan matahari itu.

Mereka bukan siapa-siapa.

Tapi Hinata adalah aspirasinya.

* * *

" _Konnichiwa._ "

Antrian makan siang belum terlalu panjang. Yachi menoleh mendapati seorang gadis berkucir kuda tersenyum menyapanya. Ia berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Yachi Hitoka- _san_?"

Yachi mengangguk.

"Aa … tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi di sini. Aku selalu datang pas pertandingan Klub Bola Voli Karasuno, lho." Giginya putih terlihat ujung-ujungnya saat berbicara. "Mereka semua keren-keren yak. Terutama yang berambut pirang oranye itu. _Kakkoii~_ "

Mereka berdua tertawa mengenang masa-masa sekolah. Berulangkali ia menanyakan kabar mengenai anggota Klub Bola Voli Karasuno angkatan mereka. "Eh, tanggal 21 ada pertandingan lho, di stadion X. Mau datang? Kudengar _chibi_ akan tampil."

Tentu saja. Hinata sudah menjadi gagak yang terbang bebas.

Yachi memandang langit-langit kosong lalu ponselnya bergetar. Pemberitahuan pesan masuk dari grup LINE merenggut perhatiannya.

' _Jangan lupa guys. Weekend ini datang ya ke reuni Anggota Klub Bola Voli antarangkatan.'_

Saat Yachi hendak menutup ponselnya. Sebaris pesan baru muncul. Dari Tsukishima.

' _Temui aku weekend ini jam 3 di depan toko olahraga persimpangan jalan.'_

Semua orang bertanya. Padahal Yachi belum memutuskan apa-apa. Matanya kembali menerawang ke langit-langit yang tetap kosong. Putih.

* * *

Tertimbun oleh jam kerja yang padat, dan beberapa alasan lain membuat kehidupan Yachi hanya berkisar antara kantor, komuter, dan apartemen. Terkadang ia pergi ke toko hanya untuk memenuhi hajat pokok saja terutama kebutuhan pangan atau kebutuhan mendesak sehari-hari.

Dulu ia pernah familiar dengan bau salonpas. Mesin pendingin. Lelehan keringat. Dan teriakan-teriakan. Lengkingan peluit bisa berarti harapan bisa berarti kekalahan. Detak jantungnya pernah berdetak seirama bola yang memantul-mantul dari kepalan pemain di tengah sana.

Sekarang Yachi merasa begitu gugup. Tempat itu terasa sesak. Orang-orang berdatangan, bercakap-cakap. Mata mereka berkilau. Hal yang tidak dimilikinya. Ia melepas sarung tangan melihat betapa pucat telapak tangannya padahal penghangat berada hampir di setiap sudut ruangan.

Di sisi paling belakang tribune, Yachi duduk sendiri. Ia tidak mengabari siapapun setelah menolak permintaan teman sekantornya untuk menonton bareng tempo lalu. Tempat itu masih agak longgar bahkan ketika peluit pertama ditiup. Ia memandang ke tengah lapangan. Melewati deretan supporter dan menemukan beberapa sosok yang pernah familiar dulu.

Mereka datang.

Tentu saja. Untuk memberikan dukungan pada sang gagak yang telah bebas. Ketika kawanan mereka telah bubar tercerai-berai. Sang gagak akan memutuskan mencari kawanan baru atau tetap soliter melanjutkan hidup.

Namun, gagak satu ini berbeda. Ia terbang sendiri, meski tergulung badai atau menabrak tiang listrik.

"Kalau ingin lari jangan setengah-setengah." Sesosok pemuda jangkung berkacamata tiba-tiba menggeser pantat Yachi ke samping.

Gadis itu terbelalak. "A-a, _gomen ne_ Tsukki. Aku sendiri bahkan tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa ke sini."

"Tidak usah alasan," ketus sekali kedengarannya Tsukishima. Mereka pernah menjadi rekan satu Klub waktu SMA.

"Hm,"

Sudah lima belas menit kedua tim masih mencetak skor lima poin imbang. Teriakan pendukung masih semangat semakin keras dengan menahan napas.

"Menyebalkan sekali kalau kau diam seperti ini."

Tsukishima mengamati gadis di sebelahnya tak bergeming menatap lapangan.

"Mereka sedang _rally_. Aku tak boleh ribut."

"Ck. Biasanya kau kan yang paling keras suaranya. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja kalau begitu. Kedatanganmu malah membuatku cemas," gerutu Tsukishima.

"Oh. Bukannya Tsukki yang minta ditemani ya?" Yachi menoleh.

"Aku memang tidak selalu ada ketika Hinata bertanding. Tapi, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke lapangan selagi aku bisa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu …." Yachi mengangguk sambil mengulum senyum. "Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke sini lagi … yah, sejak saat itu."

"Aku merasa belum bisa menonton langsung, jadi aku hanya melihat siarannya via daring. Tapi, hari ini entah."

Pemain bernomor sepuluh melesat gesit menerima umpan bola dan langsung memukul menukik ke arah lawan. Mematahkan _rally_ panjang. Pendukung tim oranye bersorak lebih keras.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau begini terus, _baka_."

Yachi menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menyesal kalau kau juga tidak menyesal. Semuanya terus melanjutkan hidup dengan berani. Bahkan Hinata pun … masih berjuang mempertahankan mimpinya."

Beberapa pemain mengangkat kepalan tangan mengekspresikan rasa bahagia dan terima kasih.

"Hinata memang bodoh. Ia sepertinya tidak pernah menyesal." Tsukishima memicingkan mata. "Lihat ia masih tetap berisik seperti dulu."

Mereka berdua tergelak kecil. Pertandingan berlanjut alot. Kedua tim gigih sekali mempertahankan teritori atau melayangkan serangan.

Hinata masih seperti dulu.

Kilau lampu stadion tidak menenggelamkan sosoknya yang pendek. Waktu itu mereka semua bercucuran keringat dan air mata. Namun, teriakan bahagia menggema seantero negeri.

Sepekan kemudian, mobil Klub Bola Voli mengadakan perjalanan dengan seluruh anggota. Di persimpangan jalan truk berkecepatan tinggi melintas dari depan. Sang pengemudi mabuk, memegang kendali setengah sadar. Ada ngarai cukup dalam di sisi kiri. Beruntung susunan pohon yang rapat menahan bodi mobil berkapasitas dua puluh orang itu tidak terjun bebas.

Beruntung, Yachi tidak bisa ikut pergi.

Yachi mendongak menatap sorot lampu. Langit-langit stadion bersinar kuat memantul silau di matanya.

* * *

"Yachhaaan …."

Senyum itu masih lebar dan hangat. Yachi meremas jari-jarinya yang berkeringat, berjalan maju menyongsong Hinata. Pemuda itu tampak terharu melihat kedatangannya. Ia masih tetap sama. Tidak bertambah tinggi, berdiri tegap di atas kaki prostetiknya.

Tenggorokan Yachi tercekat. Mereka bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Namun, Hinata masih bersikap begitu baik padanya.

"Terima kasih banyak."

 _Telah tersenyum hingga saat ini. Dan menunggu Yachi sampai momen ini tiba._

Sepasang tangan itu terentang memeluk Yachi erat.

"Tidak. Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Setelah kejadian itu hidupku berjalan sangat baik dan impianku satu persatu tercapai. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Yachi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Karena aku percaya, ketika seseorang terjaga pada malam paling gelap dan ia menyampaikan harapannya diam-diam untuk sahabatnya, maka harapan itu pasti terkabul."

"Dan aku tahu, kau selalu begadang 'kan untuk lembur tugas-tugasmu?"

Nishinoya- _senpai_ menepuk punggung keduanya keras-keras. Lalu memulai petuahnya dengan kocak membuat mereka semua tertawa. Berjalan bersama-sama menuju reuni, butiran-butiran salju mulai merambat turun. Esok hari mulai meleleh tersentuh pucuk-pucuk mentari.[]

 **20 April 2018**

* * *

 **A/N** : Seluruh karakter Haikyuu bukan milik saya. Fiksi penggemar ini dibuat hanya untuk kepentingan event #BeforeOurSpring dan kepuasan batiniah penulis semata. Terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
